


A Sonnet for a Rose

by brokenmimir



Series: White Rose Week 2019 [1]
Category: RWBY
Genre: F/F, White Rose Week 2019
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-10
Updated: 2019-06-10
Packaged: 2020-04-24 03:10:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,168
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19164616
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/brokenmimir/pseuds/brokenmimir
Summary: White Rose Week 2019, Day One: First (Poem)The Winter Ball is approaching, and at first Ruby is less than enthused to find a note in her weapon locker.





	A Sonnet for a Rose

Ruby hummed happily to herself as she headed into the locker room. It had been a good practice, with plenty of exercise for her sweetheart Crescent Rose, and enough exertion to leave her warm and relaxed, if a bit sweaty. Still, nothing a quick shower couldn't cure.

She opened her locker to put her weapon away, making a note fall out, fluttering to the ground. She paused, curious who could've left something, and why they would've done so, before she remembered the dance coming up. With Beacon rebuilt Headmistress Goodwitch had decided to hold a Winter Ball to celebrate the restoration of the school, and to encourage 'togetherness' or some other silly stuff.

Ruby's main memories of the last ball were stupid lady stilts, fighting Cinder, and worst of all her partner fawning all over Neptune. She'd never said anything, at the time she hadn't even really understood her own feelings, but during the battles against Salem she'd finally realized that she'd been in love with her partner for a long time.

Now there was another dance coming, and Ruby wanted nothing to do with it. Just thinking about the winter ball made her want to go back to bed and not get up again. The happiness she'd been feeling after a good combat class faded away, leaving her sore and grumpy, all because of some stupid letter stuffed into her locker.

“What's that sis?” Yang asked, pointing at the paper. “You looked like you wanted to set it on fire with your eyes.”

Ruby just sighed, slumping down on a bench. “Just some stupid letter from an admirer.”

“Does big sis need to beat someone up?” Yang asked, cracking her knuckles.

“No,” Ruby said shaking her head. “Don't worry about it.”

“Who's it from?” Blake asked.

“It doesn't matter,” Ruby said. “I've had people asking me to the stupid ball all week. I'm just gonna stay in the dorm and get some rest. Maybe read a book or something.”

“You're not going?” Yang asked in surprise. “How can you not go?”

“Because dances are stupid,” Ruby huffed. _Besides_ , she thought, _I don't want to be stuck watching Weiss dance with some guy all night._

“Come on, it'll be fun, all four of us hangin' out and havin' a blast,” Yang said. “Just without explosives this time. Er… well, Nora _is_ coming…”

“You all having fun maybe,” Ruby mumbled. “You and Blake are dating, and Weiss'll bring a date, and I'll be stuck all fifth wheel all night.”

“You could have a date, too,” Yang said, gesturing at the note, which was still sitting on the ground. “Come on, you have to come. Tell her, Weiss-y. Weiss?”

Ruby looked up, and was surprised to see her partner gone. “Where'd she go?”

“I dunno,” Yang said. “Guess she was in a hurry. Probably off to the library or something.”

_Or to check on her date… whoever that is,_ Ruby thought.

Blake walked over and picked up the note, frowning as she read it. “Uh… Ruby?”

“What?”

“I think… maybe you should read this.”  


* * *

 

  
It took two hours for Ruby to find Weiss. She wasn't in any of her usual spots, but finally, just when she was about to panic, she found her sitting on the cliff overlooking the emerald forest. The sun was setting, and she looked beautiful sitting in her combat skirt, not having taken the time to change after class. Ruby couldn't blame her.

She didn't know what to say, so after hesitating for a while she pulled out the note from her locker and began to read it out loud.

 

_Of all the roses growing in the fields,_

_The falling snow is drawn to ruby red,_

_But before it touches the heart it yields,_

_And seeks to bind the soul with reddened thread._

_But soft, can the gentle maid hear my heart?_

_That flutters, cries and beats for her alone?_

_For what can it do when faced with such art,_

_But seek to find how close we two have grown?_

_Petals falling like rains from the heavens,_

_And with them all the tears that I once shed,_

_Were chased away by our heart's keen weapons,_

_The loneliness from my past has fin'ly fled._

_So please, dear heart, do not leave me to fall,_

_But join me instead for this Winter's Ball._

 

 

Weiss turned and looked at her, before turning red and facing away again as Ruby finished the poem. Neither spoke, and finally Ruby walked over, sitting beside her on the ledge, both staring out at the sunset.

“I'm sorry,” Ruby said.

“You have nothing to be sorry for,” Weiss said stiffly. “It was my fault for thinking that you might be interested. Besides, it wasn't a very good sonnet anyway. I haven't written one since I was a child.”

“It was amazing!” Ruby said. “No one's ever written a poem for me before!”

Weiss blushed and played with her skirt. “It wasn't very good. And I'm sorry for bothering you with it. I won't bring it up again-”

“Why?” Ruby interrupted.

“Because I don't want to cause problems, you dolt,” Weiss huffed.

“No, I mean, why did you write it for me at all?” Ruby asked.

“Isn't it obvious?”

Ruby shook her head. “I'm kind of a dunce, remember?”

Weiss sighed, and after a moment to steel herself spoke. “I… I realized when we went to Atlas that I had feelings for you. With the war and everything I decided not to say anything, but I thought the ball would be a good chance to tell you. It was silly of me. I hope that this won't cause any problems within the team. I promise I won't make things weird-”

“Wait, wait,” Ruby said. “I want to say something. Okay?”

Weiss visibly braced herself, expecting the worst. “Okay.”

Ruby pulled out another sheet of paper, where she'd dashed off a few words she wanted to say in the library while searching. They weren't Weiss's fancy people poem, but she'd tried her best.

 

_Roses are red,_

_Snowflakes are white,_

_I'm just a dolt,_

_Let's dance all night._

 

Weiss stared at her blankly for long enough for Ruby to start fidgeting in place. “Does… does that mean you want to go to the ball with me?”

Ruby nodded. “I've… it took me a long time realize it, but I've liked you for a long time, too. I just thought you liked boys. I mean, you went to the Vytal Dance with Neptune…”

Weiss scoffed, rolling her eyes. “Ugh, that was me being stupid. I thought I was straight, and he _seemed_ cool until we got to know him better. Now I don't know what I was thinking.”

“So… does that mean we're dating now?”

Weiss rolled her eyes again, before leaning over and pressing a quick kiss to Ruby's lips. “Does that answer your question?”

“Yes?” Ruby asked. When Weiss rolled her eyes for a third time and nodded Ruby pumped a fist in the air. “YES!”

**Author's Note:**

> Starting off White Rose Week! For the first time ever I'm prepared with all my stories written and ready for final edit and posting.
> 
> It's been a long time since I've tried writing poetry, so I'm blaming any quality issues on Weiss being rusty.


End file.
